


Not the Same

by longwhitecoats



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epistolary, M/M, Soul Bond, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: A treat written for the request, "I -- genuinely think Magic Johnson and Larry Bird might have soulbonded at the NCAA Championship in 1979." Recipient, they definitely did. Sort of. You knew with Larry it was never going to be simple or easy, right?
Relationships: Earvin Johnson/Larry Bird
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).

> Additional content warnings: In this fic, Larry mentions grieving the passing of his father, and Earvin alludes to the ostracism he faced when he announced that he was HIV+.
> 
> Many thanks to Dr_whom for the beta read!

April 3, 1979

Dear Mr. Bird,

I hope that you will not find this letter presumptuous. I must speak to you of what happened at the championship game on the 26th, though I know I am the last person you wish to hear from. I am not insensible of the lengths you will go to in order to separate yourself from me.

You must understand, I am still a young man. Most of my family did not feel the pull of their Bond until they were older than I am now. And though basketball brought my parents together, I did not myself expect to be called by the Bond on a court. So please believe me when I say it was not premeditation that led me to what happened next. I was as surprised as your face suggested you seem to be.

I can’t hide my feelings. You must have felt how closely matched we are. When the Bond called me and I saw your face the first time—wow. I have never felt anything like that! And then to spend the first few hours of the Calling actually _playing_ against you, well, it made me feel like my nickname. Magic.

That’s why I chose to accept the Bond. I believe you felt it too, when I said Yes. You looked so scared of me in that moment. Please believe that my only desire in being Bonded with you is to share that magic again. If you say No, I will know and I will accept it.  
  
It has been a week and you have not said No. You also have not said Yes. I never heard of people lasting this long without knowing the outcome of a Calling. I don’t know what will happen to us if you wait much longer. I feel like something strange and powerful is growing up around this.

Please answer as soon as you can. I know there are so many ways we are not the same, and I will understand if you say No. But I hope you will say Yes.

All respect and love,  
Earvin Johnson Jr.

***

November 15, 1979

Dear Mr. Bird,

Congratulations on your first career triple-double. I heard about it this morning and picked up a pen to write you right away. You are truly a man with a bright future ahead of you on the court.

I can’t lie. My mind is still reeling at everything that has happened. When we played together for the All-American Team, I felt such a connection between us. We passed the rock back and forth without even looking. I knew where you were, how you were feeling. Whether you would catch my pass if I threw it. I’ve never played with anyone like that.

You have been silent for so long, I thought you were intending to reject the Bond and say No. But then you let that game happen. You let me feel that. I want to take it as a gift from you because the feeling was so precious. But I’m angry that you would let me feel that way and then not tell me whether you want to say Yes.  
  
Don’t you feel it too? Don’t you know that I feel wherever you are? That although I can’t see inside your mind when you’re planning a shot, I feel your heartbeat and your sweat and the way your turn your feet?

Please, if you have mercy in your heart, don’t let me keep suffering this way. If you mean to reject me, just say No. I am a man. I can take it.

With respect,  
Earvin

***

May 17, 1980

Earvin,

Your game 6 against Philadelphia last night was the best game of basketball I’ve ever seen or felt.

I can’t give you an answer. Suffer if you have to.

I’ll see you on the court.

Larry

***

December 1, 1981

Dear Larry,

Hope this makes it to you in time for your birthday. You don’t write back very often but sometimes I think I feel you reading my letters and it seems to make you happy, so I’ll keep sending them.

LA is a wild town. There has been a lot to see out here that I never would have imagined. I try to keep my feelings private from you out of respect, but sometimes it makes me angry that I just don’t know what you want. I feel so much from you, there’s no way you can’t feel me too. So I guess I’m sorry you’re the guy who has to know about every one night stand I’ve had in LA. Honestly it’s a little weird going to bed with a girl and knowing there’s a guy inside me that she can’t see. I always try to explain it to them first and they always say it’s okay but I bet they just think I’m crazy, cause most of them have never felt the Bond yet. Sometimes it’s easier to go to bed with more than one. If there’s enough of them, sometimes it drowns out the feeling of you.

I’m like a movie star now. Everybody wants to shake my hand. Except you, Larry. You won’t even say hi on the court. It’s been two years, man. I didn’t think I could live like this for a week. I’m probably a miracle of science at this point, living this long without an answer.

Well, listen. Someday we’re gonna fight this out again. If I can’t have you then at least I have basketball.  
  
Magic

***

May 10, 1984

Dear Larry,

I know we’re about to face each other for real. You’ve been wanting this since we saw each other the first time.

Please listen. This is our chance to be together. You and me, we’re at the top of our game when we’re connected. You know we’ve both always been good but we have something together that we never have apart.

We could play the best series of our lives if you said Yes. Imagine, if we have this connection now, without your answer, how good it could be. Who knows what we could do.

When we see each other face to face you will know. I believe that.

Love and respect,  
Magic

***

June 13, 1984

Larry,

Forget it. I don’t need you. I just need to beat you.

Magic

***

[postcard – no date. Front image shows the state of Indiana with notable features marked]

Thank you for coming out to French Lick. Having you there meant a lot. My mom liked you. Good job eating three whole slices of her pie. You’re a different man off the court. Me too, I guess. See you round, Earvin.

L

***

January 8, 1986

Hey Larry,

Hope you’re recovering okay. Back problems are no joke. I know a really good chiropractor out east if you need one.

I’ve been seeing a lot of ladies recently but no one serious. You know what I’m like. But Andre had Christmas Eve with me this year and that was so special. Usually I just see him in the summer but this year I got to be near him. He’s going to kindergarten now and he’s the most beautiful thing in my life. They’re learning about the space program and he wants to be an astronaut. He can barely even say “astronaut” but I believe he can do it if he wants to.

Love and respect,

Earvin

***

March 26, 1986

Earvin,

The winter in Indiana was hard for my mom. We got to patch up the house soon. I plan to do it myself but you know how my back has been. I don’t like to talk about it much but I guess if anyone knows about it, it’s you.

I’m seeing someone and I told her about everything. She’s okay with it. She never felt a Bond so I guess she doesn’t mind. Just figured you should know.

L

***

March 26, 1987

E –

I feel like I’m flying this season. Even though my back hurts. And it’s hard to write.

Your letters keep me going.

L

***

December 24, 1988

Dear Larry,

Surgery must have been so bad. I’m sending a box of your favorite chocolate by UPS. If the nurses try to take it away just give them that mean look you give me in the paint. Scare them right off.

This year I’m feeling so tired. Magic loves to win and you know I love my championship rings, but Earvin is ready for a good long nap. I’m thankful for the pauses I get.

Get better, man. You’re the greatest. Come back on the court so I have real competition.

Love,  
Earvin

***

February 14, 1991

Dear Larry,

I’m so happy. Cookie and I are gonna get married. And I’m only gonna tell you this, because we just found out, but we’re gonna have a kid too.

I know you probably wouldn’t want to come to the wedding but I would love for you to be my best man. Because you are. Always have been.

Anyway I want you to know that she knows. Her Bond is with someone else anyway. She was surprised it’s been so long without an answer and I said so am I, and she just laughed.  
  
So anyway what I’m saying is you are officially part of the family. You belong in our home anytime you want to come.

Love,  
Earvin

***

[no date – postcard shows a bright red cardinal on the front]

Larry,

In a few days you’re going to hear something. I expect you will finally say No when you hear about it. I just want you to know that my feelings about you have never changed.

Earvin

***

November 10, 1991

E

I don’t know how to write this. I can only say again what I said on the phone. I have not felt this sad since my father passed. You are the greatest ever to play. I don’t know what I will do if you’re not on the court facing me.

L

***

March 26, 1992

E

It’s not the same without you.

L

***

[not postmarked – letter delivered personally]  
August 8, 1992

E

Tomorrow will be the closing ceremonies. We will watch together with gold medals. My back is so bad, it’s never going to get better than this. In a couple weeks I’m going to announce my retirement.

I’m glad the last team I ever played on was with you.

L

***

August 20, 1992

Earvin,

You will probably know and feel it as soon as I give my answer, but I wanted to write it down in honor of all the letters you wrote me over the years. Especially the first letter you ever sent.

It’s not just basketball that’s not the same without you, it turns out. I hope you’ll be around forever like you say but I don’t want to miss a day. It’s been long enough.

My answer is

Yes,  
Larry


End file.
